


Papel higiénico

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es triste querer gastarle una broma a Kise y fracasar en el intento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papel higiénico

Daiki ya no podía ir a la tienda de la esquina sin ver siempre al corrillo de chicas de turno babeando ante cualquier revista en la que saliese Kise. Tenía que escuchar barbaridades como que  _Kise-kun_   _tiene una sonrisa de_ ensueño, o peor aún —sí, la cosa podía empeorar— que el _culito de Kise-kun es el más mono del mundo_. ¡Menuda panda de depravadas! Para que Satsuki luego hablase de él.

Lo peor de todo era que, estuviese donde estuviese, no tenía escapatoria posible. Incluso una vez pilló a Satsuki —sí, la misma Satsuki que estaba coladita por Tetsu, ¡esa misma!— ojeando una de las revistas de Kise con una sonrisa soñadora de lo más bochornosa.

—¿Qué tendrán que ver mis sentimientos hacia Tetsu-kun? —protestó ella cuando Aomine se lo echó en cara— Además, fue Ki-chan el que me dio la revista. Sería de desagradecida no echarle un vistazo, ¿no crees?

Tampoco se libraba de la “fiebre Kise” en el instituto. De hecho, aquella era la colmena donde se congregaba la mayor parte de las fans. Por no hablar del propio Kise, que era sin duda alguna el más pesado de todos. A veces hasta se presentaba en clase de Daiki y, sin el menor tipo de miramiento, le plantaba una de las dichosas revistas en toda la cara, siempre bajo el grito de:

—¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué te parece?

—No tengo ojos en la nariz, Kise —bufaba Daiki. Entonces Kise apartaba la revista unos milímetros de nada y volvía a sonreír como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ni que la opinión de Daiki fuese a cambiar nada.

Las fotografías eran siempre iguales. Kise en el centro, con una sonrisa tan falsa como arrebatadora —según las chicas de su clase,  _claro_ — y la típica ropa que Daiki jamás vería en la tienda del barrio. Prefería las fotos que se sacaban en el fotomatón antes que aquellos derroches de luces, maquillaje y ropa cara.

Lo curioso era que Kise, en cambio, sí que adoraba ver su imagen plasmada en el papel couché.

Estaba tan orgulloso que  _a veces_  rozaba lo ridículo.

Al principio Daiki lo toleraba, o al menos lo intentaba, porque sabía que muy en el fondo Kise no era  _tan_  mal chico. Tenía más humos que una hoguera, de eso no había duda, pero para Daiki aquello no era del todo malo. Estaba bien que uno tuviese confianza en sí mismo. El problema era que Kise  _siempre_  quería involucrarlo de una manera u otra, ya fuera preguntándole que si estaba guapo, que si quería acompañarlo alguna vez para ver cómo eran las sesiones (y conocer modelos, ya de paso) o simplemente regalándole una revista que no pensaba leer.

Era un pelín cansino.

Entonces el mesías Tetsu apareció y lo cambió todo.

—Oh, en esta revista sale Kise-kun —comentó Tetsu en el ultramarinos al que iban por costumbre a por polos.

Daiki no le dio mayor importancia al asunto porque, al fin y al cabo, estaba hasta las narices de los modelitos del famoso Kise Ryouta. Claro que a Kise nada podría hacerle más ilusión que escuchar cómo Tetsu le bailaba el agua. Más o menos.

—¿Sí? ¿En cuál, en cuál? —Kise fue correteando junto a Tetsu, ganándose la mirada desaprobadora de Midorima y de algunos clientes.

Lo que Tetsu señaló quedaría para siempre en la mente de Daiki. El dedo índice de Tetsu no estaba apuntando a una fotografía de Kise,  _qué va_ , sino a la de una mariquita que protagonizaba un reportaje sobre “Cómo Acabar Con Las Plagas De Tu Huerta En 5 Sencillos Pasos”.

Pocas veces se había reído tanto Daiki en su vida. Hasta juraría que a Midorima, con lo serio y amargado que era, le estaban temblando los labios de la risa.

Al que no le hizo ni un poco de gracia fue a Kise, que no paraba de repetir lo malo que era Tetsu y blablablá.

(Al salir de la tienda, Daiki tuvo la necesidad de chocar sus puños con los de Tetsu. ¡Era el mejor!)

Tras aquel incidente, Daiki comprendió que la única forma de detener a Kise era usando el Método Tetsu. Era una decisión drástica, sí, pero Kise no le había dado otra opción.

Daiki pudo poner en marcha su plan a los dos días. Él estaba en clase leyendo una revista de deportes cuando Kise emergió de las profundidades de ninguna parte. Lo sorprendente era que esta vez no traía nada, salvo una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico que arrancó suspiros de media clase.

—¿Qué hay, Kise? —Daiki apartó la mirada de su revista y la posó en Kise durante una milésima de segundo.

Kise cogió una de las sillas vacías y la colocó justo al lado de Daiki. Sí, se sentó pegado a él. No, a Daiki no le hizo gracia.

—¿Qué lees? —Kise preguntó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Daiki. Aquella voz de pollo resonó por toda su mente, como si estuviese intentando recordarle algo…

Kise… pollo… revista… ¡Eureca!

—¡Buena pregunta! —exclamó Daiki eufórico. Kise lo miró con curiosidad— Mira, hace nada vi una imagen tuya.

—¿Mía? Pues esta revista no me suena… ¿cuál es?

Conteniéndose la risa, Daiki pasó las páginas hasta detenerse en un anuncio de papel higiénico que prometía la misma suavidad que la de un pollito.

—Mira, eres tú —Daiki ya no podía contener las carcajadas. De vez en cuando miraba de refilón a Kise para ver si recibía algún tipo de respuesta, pero  _nada_ —. Tú eres el pollo.

Kise analizaba la imagen del pollito con tal concentración que Daiki juraría que estaba en medio de un partido. ¿Necesitaba que le explicasen el chiste? Kise tenía voz y pelo de pollo, no había mayor misterio.

Claro que Daiki no contó con el detalle de que la mente de Kise, tan simple como podía ser a veces, era también un tanto caótica.

—Aominecchi —Kise pronunció el “nombre” (por llamarlo de alguna forma) de Daiki con parsimonia, con un tono que estaba poco acostumbrado a oír en él— ¿estás diciendo que te parezco tan mono como un pollito?

A Daiki le llevó un par de segundos analizar aquella pregunta. 

—¿Qué?  _¡¡No!!_

Pero Kise no escuchaba. Lo estaba ignorando por completo para creerse que, por algún motivo absurdo, Daiki le estaba echando piropos así porque sí.

—¡Oye, Kise, que te estoy diciendo que lo has entendido mal!

Lo más vergonzoso fue cuando en el entrenamiento, con todo el equipo delante, Kise proclamó a los cuatro vientos que “Aominecchi le había dicho que era adorable”. Algunas de las  _mánagers_  estaban soltando risitas discretas, entre ellas la harpía de Satsuki. La traición no acababa ahí, ni mucho menos, porque hasta Murasakibara el Indolente estaba con cara de haber escuchado una evidencia. ¡Como si no fuese una aberración que Daiki soltase tal mentira!

—Desconocía esa faceta tuya, Aomine-kun —dijo Tetsu con una chispa burlona en los ojos. ¡No, todos menos Tetsu!

Casi se murió ahí mismo cuando Nijimura asintió todo convencido, como si estuviera dándole el visto bueno a sabe Dios qué. ¡¿Por qué?!

Al menos se quedó bien a gusto cuando pudo propinarle un puñetazo a Kise en todo el estómago. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba la gota que iba a colmar un vaso que ya estaba a rebosar. Al llegar a casa tras aquel día devastador, una sorpresa le aguardaba en el cuarto de baño.

De todas las marcas de papel higiénico que había en el mercado japonés, su madre fue a escoger  _precisamente_ la del pollo.

Daiki se tuvo que limpiar el culo pensando en Kise. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Desde luego, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

**Author's Note:**

> Contando con este oneshot, tengo tres historias que tratan sobre Kise, Aomine y el papel higiénico. Como las otras dos son bastante cortitas, no estoy segura de si debería subirlas. Ya veré.  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
